


our hearts (put the stars to shame)

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, Sleepy Kisses, take this and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: Adam thinks he's the luckiest man in the world.Shiro disagrees.





	our hearts (put the stars to shame)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i was going with this but *shrugs*
> 
> good night, y'all

“Lunches packed?” mumbled Adam, flopping onto the bed and hiding his face in a pillow. “You got all four, right?”

“All four lunches packed,” Shiro sighed, slumping down beside him. “And the twins won’t be getting up again, either. I put them in with Sonia and Himeko, so they’ll stay in bed till the alarm.”

“I can’t believe we have to get up at six. We’re _done_ with school. Why is this still happening to us?”

“We did sign up for around twenty-two more years of school mornings when we had kids, love.”

“Then why did we have four?” Adam moaned, running a hand through the lock of gray hair near his temple. “Two should’ve been enough, but no. We just had to go all the way, as usual.”

“We went all the way because you’re weak for babies, love. Weren’t you telling me just last week that the twins keep you young?”

“...Yeah? Well, I spoke too soon.”

“Hey, it’s not so bad,” laughed Shiro, nipping the tip of his nose. “They’ll be keeping us in shape well into our sixties, with how they run us around.”

“You’re the only one who cares about being chubby.” Adam giggled, leaning up to press a weary kiss to his husband’s forehead. “I’ve accepted that it’s my destiny to be soft. You like my hugs better that way.”

“That _is_ true.” Shiro mused. “But if-”

“Papa?” came a tiny voice from the door, followed by two small figures dressed in matching blue sweaters. “There’s a big black monster under the bed. Can we sleep here? He wants to eat our feet, and we’re scared.”

“Of course, honey,” soothed Adam, already out of bed and gathering the twins up into his arms. “But you know monsters aren’t real, right? Nothing’s going to eat your feet, baby bean.”

Ten minutes later (after the twins had worn themselves out arguing that “monsters are _too_ real, Papa!”) Adam was lying flat on his back with both girls asleep on his chest and staring up at the ceiling as if it held the secrets of the universe, or at least some good advice about raising stubborn three-year-olds. 

“Takashi?”

“I take it back.”

“What?”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Shiro kissed his forehead. “No, you’re not. But you are sleeping next to him, so you’re close.”

“I’m also the most exhausted.”

“...I’m not going to challenge you for that title, baby.”

“Good. You’re learning,” yawned Adam, brushing his lips over Shiro’s cheeks and nose. _“Oyasumi,_ moonlight. See you in the morning.”

"Love you too, sunshine," Shiro murmured. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr/twitter at @datboicomehere!!


End file.
